


doppelganger

by jhoom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi, Top!Cas, bottom!jimmy, cas and jimmy aren't twins, prior dean/jimmy/benny, switch!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/pseuds/jhoom
Summary: Dean and Jimmy have always said that if they ever met a double of their boyfriend, they got a "free pass" to sleep with them. It was just a running joke between them, until Dean runs into Jimmy's doppelganger at a bar.





	doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a prompt i got on tumblr a while back:  
> [@almondbean](http://almondbean.tumblr.com) asked for: First time prompting - elt’s give this a go! d/c/j - (Cas and Jimmy are not brothers) Dean/Cas or Dean/Jimmy established relationship. They have joked about ‘free passes’ - people they could sleep with that their partner wouldn’t consider cheating because the opportunity is just too good to pass up. One of these is dopplegangers (evil or otherwise) but they never expect it to actually happen. Then they see Cas/Jimmy…
> 
> it ended up a little longer than my usual prompt fills, so i figured i'd put it here too ;) enjoy! 
> 
> and feel free to come visit me on tumblr [@jhoomwrites](http://jhoomwrites.tumblr.com/)

**Dean (8:05 pm): hey babe you know how you said i could have a free pass if i ever found a guy who looks just like you?**

Jimmy stares at his phone for a second, trying to process what Dean’s getting at. It’s been a running joke between them that if they ever found a doppelganger of their boyfriend, they had a free pass to sleep with them. They joked that it wouldn’t be cheating if they looked like identical twins, even made up elaborate stories about what Dean’s evil twin and Jimmy’s evil twin would be like.

So Jimmy definitely knows what Dean’s talking about. He just doesn’t know what the hell Dean’s getting at.

_Jimmy (8:12 pm): yes??_

**Dean (8:15 pm): okay well... dude at the bar looks just like you. as in i literally thought it was you when i first got here. already made an idiot of myself.**

_Jimmy (8:16 pm): bullshit_

**Dean (8:23 pm): [image attached]**

 

  


 

Okay. That... that definitely looks like Jimmy. Except Jimmy has never worn a suit in his whole life and he’s never had hair that wasn’t an absolute mess. And it’s clearly  _not_  Jimmy since Jimmy’s at home on his computer doing stuff for work. 

_Jimmy (8:26 pm): okay he likes a *little* like me_

**Dean (8:28 pm): i know this is a text message but i want you to imagine me giving you an epic bitchface right now**

**Dean (8:29 pm): dude looks EXACTLY like you**

**Dean (8:31 pm): like enough that i’m wondering if you have an actual twin your parents never told you about**

**Dean (8:32 pm): or you were adopted or something**

_Jimmy (8:33 pm): stop being so melodramatic_

_Jimmy (8:34 pm): and if you’re asking for permission to sleep with fake-me go for it_

**Dean (8:38 pm): really???**

**Dean (8:39 pm): bc it’s hard to read tone in a text...**

_Jimmy (8:40 pm): i’m dead serious_

_Jimmy (8:40 pm): go for it_

_Jimmy (8:41 pm): i’m of course saying this because you have ZERO game with dudes_

_Jimmy (8:42 pm): it took you a year for us to go out and it only happened because *i* asked *you* out_

_Jimmy (8:43 pm): so if you can *actually* get him into bed i feel like you deserve the reward of actually fucking him_

**Dean (8:45 pm): hardy har har**

**Dean (8:52 pm): okay but for real can i go for it?**

Jimmy sighs and rolls his eyes. He and Dean have been dating for three years now. They have rules, like no sleeping with other people... unless they’re both involved. The two of them dated Benny for a little bit until he got back with Andrea, but while it was the three of them, he and Dean had talked extensively about this sort of thing. As long as permission was given, then it was fine.

Dean is asking about this mystery doppelganger, and Jimmy’s said yes. It’s annoying that he has to repeat himself, but it’s sweet of Dean to double check. 

_Jimmy (8:54 pm): seriously babe go for it_

_Jimmy (8:55 pm): i’m actually really curious to see if you’ve got any game left_

_Jimmy (8:56 pm): i’m also very curious if not-me has a bigger dick_

**Dean (9:02 pm): okay i’m gonna do it i’m gonna buy him a beer**

_Jimmy (9:04 pm): good luck ;)_

He doesn’t hear again from Dean, so he assumes things went at least okay. Even though he knows Dean can be quite charming when he wants to me, he expects Dean to show up looking mildly disappointed some time before he goes to bed. A few hours later, Jimmy can barely keep his eyes open. Dean’s not home and he doesn’t have any messages, but Dean’s a big boy and Jimmy’s too damn tired to wait up for him. He sends off a quick message asking how it went, then goes to bed.

In the morning, Jimmy’s momentarily confused why he’s alone in bed. As soon as he remembers Dean’s chance meeting with a Jimmy lookalike, he grabs his phone.

**Dean (8:15 am): on my way home**

**Dean (8:16 am): would’ve been back earlier but uh... cas made me breakfast**

**Dean (8:17 am): don’t make a lot of plans for today**

**Dean (8:18 am): i can barely walk**

**Dean (8:20 am): turns out your double is a top and DAMN did he own my ass**

**Dean (8:22 am): don’t be mad or anything**

**Dean (8:24 am): but i invited him out for drinks with us on tuesday**

**Dean (8:26 am): i told him about you and he wants to meet you**

**Dean (8:30 am): if it’s too weird that’s fine i can cancel**

**Dean (8:35 am): i don’t know why i’m freaking out you’re prbly still asleep**

It takes a few read throughs to totally get a handle of what dean’s telling him, but wow. Jimmy’s always been a bottom. Sure, he’s topped for Dean a few times, but it’s by no means his preference. He knows Dean likes both, and Jimmy’s always felt bad about not being able to fuck Dean into the mattress the way he wants. That’s what made things with Benny ideal; he’d fuck Dean the way Dean liked, and then Dean had happily fucked Jimmy just as hard. Everybody got what they wanted.

And apparently Not Jimmy (Cas?) is able to dominate Dean’s ass the way Dean craves. Huh. Maybe they should try to make this a thing. His doppelganger must be a decent guy. He made Dean breakfast after rocking his world  _and_  wants to meet Jimmy.

_Jimmy (9:15 am): cool I’m game_

The next few days are tense. They shouldn’t be, but Dean’s so obviously nervous about the whole thing. He keeps checking that Jimmy’s really okay that Dean slept with someone else (“Yes, stop asking.”) and that he’s sure he wants to meet Cas (“Yes, stop asking.”). Jimmy’s not lying about either, and he does his best to reassure Dean.

Dean finally calms down around Monday, but then Tuesday morning comes and he’s a mess again. At least it’s nerves about Jimmy and Cas meeting instead of worrying about Jimmy’s feelings. That right then and there tells Jimmy that Dean’s already a little smitten with this mystery man. It’s kind of adorable, but Jimmy refrains from teasing his boyfriend about falling for the same guy twice.

They get to the bar a little early to get a few beers (and mostly to settle Dean’s nerves) and wait. Jimmy figures this’ll be a fun night of getting to know the other guy and getting a better gauge on whether to suggest a continued sexual relationship between Cas and Dean. Jimmy was never much into Benny, but Dean was, and Jimmy wants to see Dean happy and satisfied. If they could set up something like that with Cas…

Jimmy knows the second Cas has arrived because Dean sits up a little straighter and his leg starts shaking uncontrollably. Dean’s been watching the door for half an hour already, and now Jimmy follows his line of sight to take a look.

“Holy fuck,” Jimmy breathes.

Vanity has never been one of Jimmy’s faults, but  _fuck_  is this man gorgeous. It’s the eyes, it’s the hair, it’s the confident way he walks, it’s the muscle hidden beneath his trenchcoat but obviously there… It’s the whole damn package. Intellectually, Jimmy knows there’s a strong resemblance between himself and the man walking towards their table. Right now, though, all Jimmy can think is,  _Can I get him to fuck me into the mattress?_

And then Cas reaches their table, holds out his hand and says, “Hello, I’m Castiel. Pleasure to meet you, Jimmy.”

Jimmy  _really_  likes the sound of his name in that deep voice, a whole octave lower than his own voice and sounding absolutely  _delicious._

God he wants this man to fuck him raw.

The three of them talk for a bit, though Jimmy honestly can’t keep track of any of it. All he can think of is Cas’ cock in his ass while Dean’s is in his mouth and letting both of them have their way with him. And yes, he is uncomfortably hard and very glad the table hides his awkward boner.

Eventually Cas excuses himself to go to the bathroom, and Jimmy lets out a sigh of relief.

“You okay?” Dean asks uncertainly.

“You know how we have those free passes? Where we can sleep with each other’s doppelgangers?”

“Yes…”

“Well, does the rule apply to our  _own_  doppelgangers? Because I’ve been as hard as a rock since Cas first opened his mouth and that’s not likely to change any time soon.”

“Really?” Dean perks up a little. “Because I’ve jerked off thinking about watching Cas fuck you at least twice in the shower. I didn’t think you’d be into it since you guys look alike…”

“Yeah me too but here we are. Think he’d be up for it?”

“Up for what?” Castiel asks and they both jump in surprise.

“Uh…” is Jimmy’s brilliant response.

“Hey, would you be up for fucking my boyfriend?” Dean asks. “He’s really into you, and I told him how hard you fucked me the other day. He’s  _really_  into that.”

Jimmy’s jaw drops as he stares at Dean. What the  _hell_?

“Hmmm,” Cas says as he appraises Jimmy. And there’s no small amount of appreciation in that look. “Would you like that, Jimmy? Would you like me to fuck you while Dean watches?” Cas turns to Dean. “I assume you’d like to watch…?”

“Fuck  _yes_.”

Jimmy vaguely remembers Dean saying that being blunt with Cas was the best tactic, but he hadn’t imagined Dean meant  _this_  blunt. But hey, if Cas is up for it…

“Actually…” Jimmy licks his lips before continuing. “I was hoping Dean’s dick would be in my mouth when you fucked me…” And then he blushes like crazy. He’s not exactly a prude, but he’s soliciting someone who’s basically a stranger into a threesome. If he’d said that to  _anyone else_  he’d just met, they’d slap him or throw their beer at him or at the very least walk right the fuck out of the bar.

Not Castiel, apparently.

“I think we could arrange that.” Cas looks to Dean for confirmation and he nods enthusiastically. “Should we get a few more beers first or would you like to head out now?”

“Now! Definitely now! Holy fuck, if now’s an option let’s go.”

Castiel rewards him with a smile, reaching a hand across the table to place it over Jimmy’s. “Alright. Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> obviously this becomes a permanent thing. cas joins dean and jimmy for sex all the time. it happens so often that he sleeps over at their place most nights. jimmy suggests cas should just move in since he's there soo much. cas agrees and all his stuff is there by the end of the week. dean's like wtf did i just gain a second boyfriend? (not like he's upset, he's just surprised.)


End file.
